A Tempered Suggestion
by MissJJD
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid is hurt and angry that Hotch & JJ concealed that fact the Emily Prentiss was alive. Can SSA Aaron Hotchner reach out to the young genius without revealing his own feelings for him? This was going to be a oneshot. Set during Proof SLASH story if you don't like please don't read. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner watched his young subordinate walk away from him and his heart ached.

"If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me." he had offered.

Dr Spencer Reid had avoided eye contact with his Unit Chief replying "I can't I didn't come to your house crying for ten weeks."

"Oh how I wished you had." The older agent added silently as Reid left to check VICAP for signatures that could help identify their latest unsub. He desperately wanted to reach out to him but even with all his training, all his skills as a profiler he didn't know how to. His feelings for the young genius went way beyond work colleagues, went way beyond friendship, at times even he didn't know how to handle them. At times he lived in fear; working amongst a team of the country's top profilers had its disadvantages. Yes they had all promised never to profile each other but it didn't mean they couldn't see what was happening to their colleagues, their friends and at times Hotch felt like he wore his feelings for Reid like a bright pink flashing neon sign that even he couldn't conceal. Neither situation could be allowed to continue on their current course; both were a disaster waiting to happen. One issue at a time he decided. Getting the team back on track and working harmoniously was paramount, they had all be warned by Chief Strauss that they were being watched following the Senate hearing so they needed to be above reproach in every way. His personal feelings would have to take a back seat, for now.

"How's Reid?" asked Rossi a short while later as they walked along the corridor in the local police station.

"Angry and frustrated" he told his old friend who wanted to know if he had any psychological counselling planned for the team, to allow them to readjust to Emily Prentiss's return from the "dead". A wry smile fleeted across Hotch's lips and idea he had been toying with came to fruition. "I thought perhaps if we all just got together, maybe a cooking lesson….….."

Before leaving Quantico for Oklahoma for their latest case Rossi had been trying to give Garcia guidance on Italian cooking. It seemed to be failing miserably and Morgan had laughingly suggested he give the colourful technical analyst a proper cookery lesson, something Rossi had not welcomed especially when the words, tofu and substitution had been mentioned. Hotch thought this might now work to all of their advantage. It had been a while since the team had spent any quality time together outside of work and this "very tempered suggestion" as he had told Rossi it was might be just what they all needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch struggled to hide his bitter disappointment when Reid didn't show up at Dave Rossi's home for the cooking lesson a few nights later. All of the team were there with the exception of the obviously still hurt and angry young Doctor. Prentiss was happy and relaxed glad to be back and once again very much part of the team, it however appeared the chat she'd had with Reid on the flight back to DC had fallen on deaf ears and he was not willing or able to forgive his colleagues and his friends for their deception, no matter how necessary they had felt it was.

Rossi was in sparkling form. A genial host and expert Italian chef, he moved around his spacious well equipped kitchen with practised ease and flourish. A tea towel draped over his shoulder for effect as he dropped in and out of Italian enhancing the experience. To the strains of Dean Martin, he explained with passion how to cook the "spaghetti al dente" and how not to burn the onions. Hotch watched happy that the team were enjoying his "tempered suggestion" but with a heavy heart that Reid had opted not to join them. He felt for the team that they were still incomplete and not the tight knit unit they had once been; he felt for himself a part of him felt like it was incomplete to, but deep down he knew that unfortunately would always be the case.

JJ's tongue was practically hanging out as she received a stern verbal and visual warning from Rossi that is was not time to taste the wine which sat invitingly before them all. Dark blood red in tall bulbous glasses it all but begged them to drink. Garcia stifled a fit of the giggles at Rossi's mock telling off for the pretty blonde, the doorbell ringing interrupting their revelry; Morgan offered to get it, earning him another burst of Italian from Rossi: "Grazie Mille"

Did his face visibly light up, did the team hear his heart beat a little faster as Reid apologised for being late. Smiling at a relieved JJ at whom his anger and hurt had been primarily directed. Dressed casually like the others Hotch struggled to keep his eyes off Reid allowing himself only a cursory glance in his direction as they were finally allowed to taste the wine and toast each other as a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course the wine had been an excellent vintage. The perfect accompaniment to the meal they had all cooked and enjoyed, with lots of it flowing freely over the evening. As the evening came to a reluctant end Garcia and JJ had shared a cab as had Morgan and Prentiss, which left Hotch and Reid as the last two guests remaining at Rossi's house. Rossi gave Hotch a knowing smile as Reid excused himself to use the bathroom.

"I would have offered you stay the night, but I think now you have sorted out the team, its time you did something for yourself Aaron." His dark eyes twinkled sagely at the younger man.

"I don't…" Hotch's response was curtailed as Reid returned suggesting that as he and Hotch were the only two left that they should go the way of the others and share a cab to their respective destinations.

A short time later the two agents were sat side by side in the back of a cab having agreed that Hotch would be the first drop off. At this late hour and the distance not being that great it was only what seemed like a matter on minutes that the driver had stopped in front of Hotch's apartment. Since the moment they had left Dave's house Hotch had been trying to think of a way of inviting Reid in. Getting him to stay just a little bit longer so he could enjoy his company. He was behaving like a foolish teenager not a grown man. He knew that Reid didn't reciprocate his feelings, how could he, hell even if he were that way inclined. He didn't even know that Hotch had feelings for him other than those of a concerned boss. He was straight, but then so was Hotch, he had been married he had a son, where had these unknown feelings come from? He was too old to start being curious, wanting to explore his sexuality. That happened in teenage years early twenties, not to a man in his mid forties and with someone almost young enough to be his own son. He had never been interested in a man before. What made Doctor Spencer Reid different? Oh where did he begin with that one! He got out off the cab, he had to put any silly romantic notions about Dr Spencer Reid out of his mind once and for all and just move on it simply wasn't going to happen. Decision made he suddenly became aware that Reid had also alighted the cab and was standing very close beside him.

"I thought you might like to make me a cup of coffee, kind of feels a bit early to go home and I think perhaps we should talk." Reid smiled almost shyly at his dark somewhat unapproachable boss.

Hotch was thrilled that Reid wanted to stay but he knew that he wanted to talk about the issue he'd had with himself and JJ. As far as Hotch was concerned they had buried that tonight and it didn't need resurrecting. If Reid felt he needed to talk to his boss about it, then he would be there for him. He paid the cab confirming his acquiescence and gesturing for Reid to precede him into the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch brewed proper coffee, returning to his lounge with two steaming mugs. He found Reid seated comfortably on the sofa his long elegantly slender legs stretched out before him and arm draped casually over the back of the soft damask. He had removed his jacket which now rested on the back of one of the dinning chairs and sat relaxed in his chords and stripy blue jersey. Hotch felt his hand shake slightly at the sight of the young man so at ease in his home one could almost say draped across his sofa. Placing the boiling liquid on a coaster Hotch joined him on the sofa. As his knee brushed against the other man Hotch felt a rush of electricity jolt through him like he had never experienced before. The reaction causing him to ponder the wisdom of sitting here and not in another chair. He was not what people would call touchy feely or hands on, even to that extent with his own son. Bodily contact with others in any way shape or form was not something that came naturally or easily to Aaron Hotchner; ironically the last time he remembered coming into any sort of what you might call intimate contact with a member or his team had been Reid when he had escaped from Tobias Hankel. Could he in all truthfulness trace his feelings for Reid back to this moment? It was four almost six years ago. He was still married to Hayley and yet he could remember it as if it were yesterday. The overwhelming fear that had engulfed his body when they had found out Reid had been taken by the multiple personality driven unsub. The nausea that threatened as Reid had appeared on their computer screens clearly having been beaten by Hankel and the devastating grief that took the breath from his body as Reid lay "dead" before his eyes. Even after all of this time he could still feel Reid's, battered body flush against his own his arms no their arms tightly around each other as they had rescued him. He could still hear with inordinate clarity Reid's almost broken words as he held onto Hotch "I knew you'd understand," The recall of the words brought Hotch sharply back to the present. Tobias Hankel had injected a captive Reid with Dilaudid; made him dependant on the drug. Hotch knew only too well how the young agent had struggled to overcome this addiction. He had been horrified when only a few days ago JJ told him Reid had in his anger towards her confessed that the loss of Prentiss could have driven him back to the drug and that as his friend she should have considered that. As his boss, as his friend, Hotch should also have considered that and chides himself inwardly for not talking more to Reid. God alone knows how much he wanted to. How he wanted help him through the pain he knew he must been feeling. He had talked to all of the team after the "death" of Prentiss: He had not wanted Chief Strauss to bring in someone from outside to counsel his team after such a personal loss. He had taken it upon himself to spend time with all of them. He remembered only too well, Reid breaking down in the hospital visitors lounge when JJ had told them all that Prentiss hadn't made it off the table. How the emotional Dr Reid had fallen into his friend's arms, distraught that he didn't get to say goodbye. Even at that moment, in front of the entire team Hotch had wanted Reid in his arms. He wanted to be the one holding him, offering comfort and support. The thought of holding a sobbing Reid in his arms. His tears seeping into his dress shirt as he soothed him with words of consolation stroking his soft brown hair stirred more than just an emotion of sympathy in Hotch and he shifted in his seat. His steely brown gaze finally colliding with Reid's own questioning one.

"Hotch I am sorry." Reid's voice was barely audible even at such close proximity.

The Unit Chief noticed the barest of movements in his subordinate's hand it was almost as if he were going to reach out and touch him but thought better of it. "For what Reid?" It took every ounce of his own willpower not to reach out himself or to use Reid's given name. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I wish I could say that I am sorry. That JJ and I should have told the team about Prentiss but even in hindsight I still believe what we did was the right th…"

"No not about my infantile behaviour." He lowered his eyes, long lashes hiding his embarrassment from his boss. "That hopefully goes without saying"

He looked so young, so innocent and vulnerable at that moment. Hotch grabbed his coffee from the table. If he didn't grab some inanimate object he knew any sense he still held onto would go flying out of the window. He would be grabbing Reid, making a complete fool of himself. He brought the china mug up to his suddenly dry lips, the contents now somewhat tepid but moistening them so at least he would be able to speak. Not for a moment did he take his eyes of his companion. This time there was no mistaking the stirring of emotion that Hotch felt. It was an emotion that went by the name of desire and it was burning a ferocious path through his veins. He struggled to put the question to Reid. He honestly didn't know what he meant. "Reid, what are you sorry for? Perhaps I had more wine at Dave's that I thought" He tried to lighten a tension he could feel building in the air from both sides. He noticed the rise and fall of Reid's chest, who inhaled deeply before speaking.

"I am sorry for not coming to you!" His face flushed slightly as he continued "I want….wanted is perhaps not quite the right word but yes I wanted to come to you, I wanted you to be the person on whose shoulder I cried but…." He paused searching his Unit Chief's face for something that would encourage him to go on. His face remained as always stoic and unfathomable but his dark brown eyes glistened. In all the years that Reid had worked with Aaron Hotchner, he had only ever seen raw emotion in his eyes once before. This was raw emotion but of a totally different kind. Reid instinctively reached out and touched Hotch's slightly stubbled cheek. The roughness bringing with it realisation at what he had not only done but also at what he had intimated. Reid quickly withdrew his hand.

The reason he hadn't gone to Hotch was simple. He worshiped the man, loved him beyond all reason. He knew that if he allowed him to see him at his most exposed he would not be able to hide his true feelings for him. Feelings he knew were not mutual. This would be adding more hurt to the pain he was already enduring for the loss of Prentiss. Week after week he had gone to JJ and cried unashamedly mourning his friend. Week after week he also cried for himself, for the man he loved and could never have. The man who would never feel the same depth of emotion and passion that he did. As he very slowly began to accept the death of his friend, he found his tears were now for a different kind of heartache one he knew that he could never reconcile. Hot salty tears had soaked JJ's clothing time and time again as he had wordlessly recalled one of the most terrifying moments of his life. A moment that in turn had led to one of the most exquisitely tender instances of his life. Held captive by deranged a serial killer Reid had thought only of one man. He knew all along that man was also his only chance of survival. To choose Aaron Hotchner as the member of his team to die had all but destroyed him, just saying the words outloud had caused him more pain than any beating ever could. But nothing had prepared him for the assault on his senses that would ensue when he fell in Aaron Hotchner's arms when he was finally free. Despite what he had endured how tired he was. The drugs that were still in his system, his body was all too acutely aware of him. An awareness that had never faded even after all this time, an awareness that right now was more heightened than ever. How silly that the mere brush of a leg against him could cause his body to react in this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Every instinct in his training screamed at him not to do this, every instinct in him as a man screamed louder, do it! The profiler in him could see there was no fear of rejection, the real fear now was of the unknown. Aaron Hotchner was a man born in control; he rarely went into a situation where he didn't have some idea of the outcome. The lips beneath his own were soft and warm and so very inviting, that first brief but tentative touch was incredible sending a wave of pleasure to his very core. As their lips had met Hotch had instinctively closed his eyes wanting to delight in this moment. He had waited so long for this. Realistically, he did not in his wildest dreams think it would happen, but he wanted to look at Spencer Reid if nothing else to convince himself this was real. Reid's eyes fluttered open as he pulled back fractionally. He was such a handsome young man who looked much younger than his 29 years, for a brief second that thought worried Hotch. Not only was he his subordinate but he was so young. Reid's lips parted and he moistened them with the tip of his tongue, this small gesture alone cast aside any concerns he had. Aaron Hotchner wanted Dr Spencer Reid. He had sampled a small taste of what was on offer and he needed so much more. His brown hooded gaze fell once more to Reid's lips; they had shared a gentle tender kiss. He didn't want to hurt Reid nor did he want to rush things but Hotch's body was flooded with heat and a long suppressed sense of longing. This time the kiss was fuelled by overwhelming sense of hunger and passion both of which had to be satiated. The hunger and the passion increasing as Hotch felt Reid's light touch against the outside of his thigh as he leant into him and into the kiss. He felt Reid's mouth open up to him; like a man stranded in the desert who had stumbled across an oasis he dived in. His tongue explored slowly and sensuously at first and then as tongue met tongue the sense of urgency increased that was almost too much to stand. Hotch had never felt like this in all of his adult life, of course he enjoyed intimacy but the excitement and ecstasy that raced to every nerve ending in his body was amazing. As was the fact that in all of this time Reid must have felt something for him. A sentiment confirmed as Hotch felt Reid's hand is his short dark hair pulling him closer if that were possible. The pressure of his lips increased. His tongue duelling with Reid's caused a small murmur of arousal to escape from Reid, vibrating against Hotch, pinging from mouth to brain to groin in three short very fast steps. The force of his own reaction stunned Hotch himself.

Reid felt the slight hesitation in Hotch. "Oh god please don't let him want to stop this felt so good so right." The silent plea screamed. Hotch as far as he knew was not into men. NO SSA Aaron Hotchner was not into men he knew that period. But it had been Hotch who had kissed him on both occasions. Even Reid's vast cavernous brain of knowledge was struggling to put this into something that made any sense. When it felt this good why did it have to make any sense? Who needed facts when pleasure raged through a body like this? Reid wasn't like Hotch; one of the things he loved most about his boss was his strength of will, his natural ability to hide his feelings with ease. Reid could do this when it came to his job, but when it came to something more personal he found it difficult sometimes impossible to conceal them. Only once could Reid ever remember being in control of a situation when in a room with Hotch; again that had been work. It had involved him talking almost incessantly for some 10 minutes. In a strange way he almost felt as if he were in control of what was happening now, after all he had practically invited himself in. Admittedly Hotch had initiated this. That inner gut sense Reid possessed told him that from here on this would be something he had more experience with and would need to take a certain amount of control over. The gentle touch of Hotch's powerful thigh, his fingers slowly slipping into his hair pulling him closer had been the first discreet steps towards that. He couldn't rush Hotch. This was something he might want and need but it was something that he would have to set the pace for. He had to be totally at ease with every aspect of what was happening; he had to at least think that he was in control. One hand still rested on the older agent's thigh. Reid applied a little gentle pressure circling the area with his thumb, he heard a quiet hum of appreciation escape and vibrate across his own lips. It was all the encouragement he needed, any sense of hesitation long gone.

Aaron Hotchner's body was throbbing for the tip of his toes to the very top of his 6"2 frame with sheer unadulterated pleasure. The feel of Spencer Reid's mouth and his unobtrusive touches were making him more aroused that he had been in his life. He could honestly not remember reacting like this to anyone before. It wasn't like he was a virgin he told himself, but actually when it came to what he was doing he was very much a virgin. That thought alone excited him all over again. The excitement was making him breathless as was the fact that he and Reid had been engaged in a passionate kiss for what seem like a blissful eternity. As he pulled reluctantly away from the young agent he slowly brought up a large hand to caress his face. Running his thumb across his beautifully boned cheek, it was the first time Hotch had touched Reid, he had broken the kiss but didn't want to break the connection:

"Re…Spencer" Hotch hardly recognised his own voice, quiet and heavy with desire as he spoke for the first time addressing the gloriously flushed young man seated before him by his given name. Hotch's brown gaze dropped to where Reid's hand rested on his thigh almost willing him to make his touch more intimate. His own hand dropped from Reid's face coming to caress his arm through the soft fabric of his jersey. The sleeves were rolled to the elbow and he couldn't resist trailing his fingers to where the flesh was exposed; along his forearm, pausing to stroke Reid's slim wrist before it finally stopped encircling the hand that was still brushing against his thigh. Reid's other hand was no longer entangled in Hotch's hair, he to was obviously looking for the feel of skin, his artistic slender fingers curled around his boss's muscular upper arm. Even these relatively chaste touches were driving Hotch crazy. He ached to get closer he had been denied this intimacy for too long in fact he had been denied any intimacy for too long. His body was highly aroused and it was taking every bit of resolve that Hotch possessed not to leap on Reid. Whilst his body thankfully failed to carry out the instructions from his brain, his voice had no such compunction. He suddenly heard the words that had been spinning around in his head all evening said out loud "Spencer I want you" He looked into the young Doctor's eyes wondering if they would reflect his own desire.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer Reid looked into the man he had adored for so longs eyes. They were like black pools glowing with passion and filled with lust; lust for him. How had this happened, was he so naïve that he had missed every signal known to man? They had been alone together. They spent more time with each than they did with their families but never once had Reid noticed Hotch looking at him in that way. Never once had he given him any indication that he looked upon him as anything other than a colleague and yet here he was holding his hand and telling him that he wanted him. "I want you to." A smile flickered across his lips he had almost said Sir. He wasn't being smart, it was more often than not how a sentence to Aaron Hotchner ended. He moved closer, the action causing their entwined fingers resting on Hotch's thigh to move upwards. For the first time Reid could see clearly for himself just how aroused the older man was. His finger tips were centimetres from that arousal. It was simply too much for him to resist, his palm finally coming to cover the erection constrained within Hotch's slacks. His own body throbbed as he traced the swollen flesh through the flimsy material. The moan that escaped Hotch's lips the most sensual and erotic thing he had ever heard. God he wanted him and he wanted him now.

Hotch thought he was going to explode as Reid's fingers traced the burning heat of his now painfully hard erection. It throbbed mercilessly within the confines of his pants and he found himself instinctively arching into Reid's touch. His hands moving of their own volition under the younger man's jersey. His mouth captured Reid's again. This time there was nothing gentle about the fusion, his tongue swirled around making it wet and passionate, teeth hit teeth as Reid returned his ardour. As the intensity of the kiss increased so did the pressure of Reid's hand upon his swollen flesh. He felt Reid moan against him as his roaming hands circled the flat brown nipples. Hotch heard the undeniable sound of a zipper coming down. So lost had he been in Reid's body he hadn't realised his slacks button had been popped and his t-shirt tugged free. "Mmm" his mouth could not form a single coherent word as Reid released his hot fully aroused flesh, his hand curling firmly around the throbbing shaft. Falling back against the couch Hotch revelled in the sea of new sensations that engulfed his body. His eyes flickering shut to savour every moment, only to spring open a moment later as he felt Reid's warm mouth close over his cock. He fought the desperate urge to thrust forward further as Reid's tongue swirled around him. He wasn't going to last long at this rate especially as Reid's now free hand had found its way to his balls and were gently caressing them. Despite enjoying every moment of ecstasy that the young profiler was inflicting on him, Aaron Hotchner felt he was just lying back and doing nothing. Allowing Reid to pleasure him like this, it was almost demeaning; but couldn't draw his eyes away. His brain was telling him to move, but seeing Reid on his knees his head buried in his crotch immobilised him it was so deeply erotic and Aaron Hotchner found it impossible to keep his fingers from weaving their way into the soft wavy brown hair.

"Spencer…..I…..mmm" Oh god his mouth was simply incredible its warmth and dare he say his skill. His tongue traced a path of sheer fire from the base to the mushroomed head. He watched as a small bead of moisture appeared and was slowly and very deliberately licked from his now weeping slit.

Reid paused for a brief second, releasing Aaron's cock but continuing to stroke with his deft fingers. "Sssh Aaron. You taste so good and you have the most beautiful cock. Just enjoy let me do this for you."

As his wet almost aching shaft disappeared once more into the young Doctor's mouth SSA Aaron Hotchner was more than happy to obey his subordinate's order.


End file.
